Broken Hearts
by AJ-Hardy
Summary: Jane Ryans is now in the WWE. She is reunited with the Hardy Boyz. What happens when she has more of a feeling than she ever thought with them. On hold
1. Chapter 1

Broken Hearts

Summary: When Matt and Jeff Hardy were young kids they found a young girl around the age of nine bloody and bruised. They asked her for her name and they befriended her. Of course they haven't seen her for years. Now it is November 2006 and they meet once again.

XXXXX

Jane Ryans

Hair: Black

Eyes: Violet

Age: 27

XXXXX  
Chapter One

We Meet Again

Jane Ryans had arrived at the WWE arena on November 27, 2006. She took a deep breath and went inside. She looked around for people who she knew, but didn't see the people that she was looking for. She ran into Randy Orton.

"Well, who are you little lady?" asked Randy flirting with her.

Her violet eyes showed no emotion. She raised her right eyebrow which was pierced. She walked past him. She continued to look for the people who she was looking for. She then saw Triple H and Shawn Michaels making plans with Dusty Rhoads, Ron Simmons, and Arn Anderson. She knew that they were making plans for a huge party. She didn't want to know what the party was for so she continued to walk. She saw Vince McMahon talking to Candice Michelle.

Vince saw her and a smile came to his face. "You must be Jane Ryans."

"Yes I am." she said in her monotone voice.

"I hope you enjoy your stay here with us in the WWE."

"I hope I do too."

"Who are you looking for Miss Ryans?"

"The Hardys." She said.

"They are getting ready for their tag team match tonight for the titles."

"I see."

"You can see them after their match tonight."

She nodded her head. "Ok." She walked to the divas locker room and sat there. She watched the tv and knew that this was going to be a wonderful reunion with the Hardy boys.

Mickie came into the room and saw her sitting there. "Hello. Are you uh new here." Said Mickie trying to find the right word not trying to make her mad.

"Yeah I am."

"I am Mickie James."

"Jane Ryans."

"Oh cool you are the one that Jeff talks about all of the time."

"He talks about me?" she asked some what surprised. "I thought he forgot about me."

"No it seems he didn't." said Mickie looking at the t.v. She saw that both of the Hardys were lain out on the mat by Edge and Randy Orton. "What cheaters. Matt and Jeff deserved those titles. They worked so hard for them."

Jane looked at the tv. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw them get up and slowly walked away from what had happened. She stood up. "I should get going it was nice meeting you uh…."

"Mickie."

"Mickie. I'll see you around." She said leaving the room. She saw Matt and Jeff walking down the hall kinda sore from tonight. She clapped her hands. "Bravo. You two did a good job out there."

Jeff turned around. His green eyes looking dead on into her violet eyes. He was shocked to see her standing there. "Jane is that you?"

Jane nodded her head.

Jeff hugged her. "Oh my god. When did you get here?"

"Just about one hour ago."

"It's great to see you Jane." Said Matt.

"It is great to see the two of you again."

"Group hug." Said Jeff grinning like a mad man.

They hugged each other.

"Hey what did you do to your red hair Jane?" asked Matt.

"Oh didn't you know. I went goth after they took me away from you guys." She said sadly.

"I am sorry that we didn't come and get you."

"Hey it wasn't your fault guys. I was ok with it. I knew that you two were going to make it big in the WWE."

"We would've come back to you." Said Jeff.

She chuckled. "Hey it is ok." She looked at Jeff's hair trying to figure out what he did to his hair. "What the heck did you do to your hair boy?"

"I colored it."

"Colored it why?"

"Because I got bored."

"You get bored. You are the Intercontinental Champion. You shouldn't be bored you got so many people coming after your title. You should be having a great time beating the people up who went after your title."

"Well, needless to say it gets crazy."

"You are crazy Jeff we both are."

Randy walked past them. He stopped for a minute. "Hey baby what are you hanging out with these two losers?"

She looked at him. Her violet eyes showing anger. "Listen here these aren't losers I see a loser right there." She said pointing at him. "Now will you leave me the hell alone. Don't you dare call me baby again." She hissed.

Randy walked away all upset.

She looked at Matt and Jeff. She noticed the look on their faces. "What?" she asked confused.

"You just stood up to Randy Orton." Said Jeff in shock. "No woman has been able to stand up to him."

She chuckled. "Well, I was getting sick of him calling me baby. No one calls me baby."

"So what are you doing here?" asked Matt.

"Well hello Matt wake up. I am here to work." She said softly.

"Work wait have you trained with anyone before?"

"Yeah I don't think you guys noticed me, but I did train in the same place as you did."

"You did."

"Yes. OMEGA. I was almost the only girl in OMEGA."

"Wow this is the best place for you to be now then." Said Jeff smiling. "Who knows you might face Mickie James."

"Speaking of Mickie James Jeff…. She said that you have talked about me a lot backstage."

"She told you?"

"Yeah did you think that she wouldn't? Or were you afraid that you might get caught."

"No I wasn't afraid of getting caught."

She rolled her eyes. "Ok lets go boys."

The three of the them walked away to the car.

"So what have you been doing since we last saw you when you were ten?" asked Jeff.

She let out a sigh. "Well… I went to school at times. I was skipping quite a bit because I missed you guys. Then my adoptive family decided to send me to a school where they kept the students all year round where they made sure that you were in class all of the time. Then I ran away from the school to get back to Cameron. I went to Cameron High in my junior year. You guys were gone already. So I just finished high school as planned to see you two again. Then after graduation some people wondered why I was so mean. I decided to go to OMEGA to try to get into the wrestling world to get there with you guys. So here I am."

"Did you have other jobs?" asked Matt.

"Yeah I was a bartender."

"A bartender? Why a bartender?"

She sighed. "I didn't have a choice Matt."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I didn't have a choice it was either lose my home or get a job and keep my home."

"I am sorry."

"Hey how about we go to a bar tonight?" asked Jeff.

Jane smiled. "Yeah lets go."

The three of them went out to the bar.

Matt saw that Jane dragged Jeff towards the bar to get something to drink. He realized how much she had changed. _'How did she change so much? It has been seventeen years since I last saw her.' _Thought Matt.

She came back with Jeff. She handed Matt his drink. "There you go Matt."

"Thanks. Wait a minute how did you know that I like this kind of drink?"

"Jeff told me." She said smiling.

Matt smiled and took a drink of it. "Thanks Jane."

"You're welcome."

"So when do you have a meeting with Vince?" asked Jeff.

"Tomorrow at Nine am."

"Nine? Wow. That's early." Said Jeff almost choking on his drink.

"Well, not really. I wake up early."

"How early?"

"Four am."

"Why that early?"

"Because I don't sleep well at night."

"You don't? What's going on with you?"

"I have no idea Jeff. I have been like this for years."

"We should get you help then."

"No doctors."

"Yes Jane. We need to know what is going on with you."

Matt nodded his head. "Yes we do."

They took her to the hospital to see what was wrong with her.

Jane looked at them angrily and knew that they wanted to protect her. She had no idea what to do now. She couldn't just ignore her friends like they did to her while they were chasing after their dreams in the WWE. She had no choice. She knew that they cared for her way too much for her.

The people at the hospital were baffled. They continued to run tests on her until they found out that she suffered from a risky case of depression. They told them what was wrong.

Jane let out a sigh and this wasn' t something that she didn't want them to know about until she was ready to tell them on her own.

The doctor of course put her on an anti-depression drug. The doctor told her what to do.

When they got out of the hospital. Matt and Jeff looked at her.

"Why didn't you tell us about you being depressed about things?" asked Jeff.

She let out a sigh. "I am sorry Jeffrey. I just couldn't tell you guys that I was suffering from depression. I just didn't know what to tell you guys. I just couldn't deal with the fact of being taken away from you when I was so young."

"So Vince sees you tomorrow. You don't want him to see you depressed." said Matt.

"No of course not. I know that Vince doesn't need anything else to know about. He has enough on his plate."

Matt hugged her. "Hey don't worry about it. You'll do just fine."

She smiled. "Yeah. I'll do fine I hope."

They went outside and were on their way to the hotel.

XXXXX

That is the end of chapter one. Hopefully chapter two will be better than this I hope.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Welcome to Chapter two of Broken Hearts. From the last chapter Jane Ryans was found out to have a bad case of depression. Now she has to meet up with Vince McMahon and try to get a job within the WWE.

XXXXX

Chapter Two

The next day Jane Ryans had woke up and saw that Jeff and Matt were still sound asleep. She changed quickly and went to go and meet with Vince McMahon about getting a job here and getting the story line so she knew what was going on. She walked to Vince's office and knocked on the door. She went in.

"Ah Miss Ryans welcome back." He said shaking her hand.

She smiled. "Thank you Mr. McMahon for everything."

"Miss Ryans you seem to know the Hardy Boys well enough. So they are the ones that you will be working with. That's all I wanted to talk to you about."

"Thank you so much Mr. McMahon. You won't regret hiring me."

"I know I won't."

Jane headed down the hallway as memories came back to her of her past.

-Flashback-

Jane sat out on the tire swing. She was now fourteen. Her red hair loosely hung down over her shoulders. She was looking down at the ground.

"Hey how are you doing?" asked a teenager from behind her that was male.

She turned around and faced him. "Matthew?" She asked softly.

The older Hardy boy smiled. "Yeah it's me. How are you Janey?"

"I am fine." She said softly. "I just wish I didn't have to leave."

"Where are you going?"

"The foster parents are making me go to a school for girls in Pittsburgh."

"That is far away. I wish they wouldn't do that to you."

"They want to and they have. They won't stop at nothing until they get what they want and they want me to be a good girl."

"There is no way that they are going to take you from me and Jeff."

"Oh but they are. We are leaving tomorrow."

"What? Why?"

"They said the sooner the better. I know it is wrong though."

Matt sighed and gave her a hug. "No one will take you away from us unless they are forcing you to go."

"They are."

"Then we will send each other letters and that."

"That can't be done."

"Why?"

"Because the school that they are sending me to is a school where they keep the kids all year round until the summer time."

"It doesn't seem that fair."

"I know."

The next day was a horrible day for the three teenagers. They stood together as her foster parents yelled at her to get in the car to leave.

"I am sorry that I can't be there for your graduation Matt."

"Hey don't worry about it everything is going to be ok. Don't you worry." said Matt hugging her.

She looked at Jeff. "I will miss you Jeffy."

"I'll miss you too Janey." He said hugging her.

She hugged the both of them. "Alright! I am coming!" she yelled at her foster parents.

-End of Flashback-

Jane ran a hand through her black hair. _'I guess depression won't change a thing for me. Matt and Jeff must think that I am some crazy person that won't tell anyone anything. I can't let them down. I promised them years ago that it would be good to see them again, but I told them I would be happy about seeing them,' _ She thought. She went to the hotel again and saw that Matt and Jeff were up and around.

"So how was your meeting with the big man?" asked Jeff.

"It went well." she said softly. "He said I will be working with the two of you."

"That's great." said Matt.

"Team Xtereme will have a new member and this will be awesome." said Jeff smiling.

"I can't wait until Monday Night though."

"Oh didn't you hear. Matt and I have a match this Sunday against MNM."

"MNM. Isn't that Nitro Mecury and Melina?"

"Yes it is."

Her purple eyes began to show hatered. "Don't worry... I'll be there. I will kick Melina's ass all over the place."

"Easy Janey. You wouldn't want to over do it on your first night." said Matt.

She looked at Matt. "Oh but I do. Melina deserves everything she gets this Sunday at December to Dismember."

"Well, Matt remember once she has her mind made up that means that she is going to do what ever she damn well pleases. Just remember that she is like that and always has been."

"Yeah Matty or did you forget that." said Jane pouting.

"No I didn't forget." said Matt.

"Oh good. Can't wait until Sunday then."

There was a loud thump on the door.

Jeff went to the door and answered it. He saw Edge and Randy standing there. "What the hell do you two bastards want?"

"We heard that you got a new member to Team Xtreme." said Edge.

"So what." said Jeff glaring at Edge. "You're point?"

"Don't you see even with a new team member they are going to see who you really are and quit the team fast."

Jane came up behind Jeff. "Go to hell Edge. You and Randy are pissed because you couldn't have me."

"You bitch." hissed Randy.

"Go to hell Randy. You two maybe Rated RKO, but it doesn't mean a damn thing. This Monday The Hardys are going to show you who's boss and who will be champions."

"Oh you shut the hell up. You don't deserve a thing." said Edge.

She flipped him off. "Just close the door on them Jeff."

Jeff slammed the door on the world tag team champions. He shook his head. "Why would Edge and Randy want to know if we got a new team member. The two of them can go to hell."

Jane let out a sigh. "They wanted me to be on their team. It is crazy. They wanted me to be their whore."

"No you'll never be their whore. You'll be our girl."

She sat down as tears came down her cheeks.

Jeff looked at her concerened. "Hey Janey what is wrong?"

"I wish people wouldn't call me a whore. They only wanted me because I am beautiful and sexy. I don't like it."

Jeff put his hand on her shoulder and sat down next to her. "You are not a whore. You are a good person. A very good person."

She shook her head. "No, I am not."

"Yes you are. Janey you are a beautiful girl. Don't let Edge and Randy get to you. You are nothing like Matt's ex-girlfriend Lita. You never will be. You are better than her. You are better than anyone else I know."

She shook her head. "No people called me the whore every year. Actually since I got out of high school."

"Almost ten years." said Matt.

"Yeah."

"That is mean."

"I know."

Matt hugged her. "Don't worry about it ok. We will deal with this."

She sighed. "Why was I part of OMEGA and trying to be like this."

"Hey this is OMEGA we are talking about." said Jeff. "You deserved to be in OMEGA."

"No I didn't."

"Let's go and try to get you to feel better. Maybe Ashley could take you out shopping."

"Shopping?"

"Yes. Don't you like shopping?"

"No, not really."

"Well maybe Ashley could help you pick out something nice for Sunday and Monday night."

"Ok. I will only do it just this once." She said softly.

Jeff smiled and dailed Ashley's cell phone number.

**"Hello?"**

"Hey Ash. It's Jeff. I was wondering if you could take Jane shopping today for some clothes on Sunday and Monday night."

**"Of course. She is a friend of yours?"**

"Yes she is."

**"Of course I can. It will be fun. Tell her to meet me down stairs in a few."  
**

"Ok."

**"Bye."**

"Bye." He hung up his cell phone. "Ok Ashley said that she would take you shopping."

Jane nodded her head.

"She also said to meet her downstairs right now."

"Ok. Thank you Jeffy." She got up and left. She headed down the stairs and saw Ashley was waiting for her.

"Hello. You must be Jane." said Ashley holding her hand out for a hand shake.

"You must be Ashley." She said shaking her hand.

"Are you ready to go shopping."

"Yeah."

They went to one of the local malls.

"Ok how about this store."

"Yeah."

Ashley brought her into the store. "I heard from Jeff that you are going to be at December to Dismember."

"Yes I am."

"That sounds wonderful." She said smiling. "Now lets see what I can find you." Ashley looked through most of the clothes. She found tops that would be good for two nights. "These should work." She said handing them off to her.

Jane slowly took them.

"Try them on."

She went to the dressing room and tried on the first outfit. She came back out. She was in a red top that showed alot of clevage. She looked down at the ground. "So how does it look?"

"It looks wonderful. I can't wait for it to be shown on Sunday Night at Decemeber to Dismember."

They came back to the hotel.

"Thank you so much Ashley for helping me out."

"Don't worry about it Jane. I was glad to help you out with that."

"I'll see you later then."

"Of course."

Jane went up the stairs. She saw Matt and Jeff were into a game and being noisey. She shook her head and went into the other room. She didn't want them seeing her outfits. She chuckled and watched them from the doorway and saw that they were going crazy. "You two are crazy you know that right?"

Matt laughed. "Of course we are. We are crazy and you know it."

XXXXX

That is the end of chapter two. Chapter three will show what will happen at December to Dismember. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Welcome to chapter three. Last time on Broken Hearts Jane was busy trying to get herself to calm down because of being called a whore so many times by people. What happens at December to Dismember?

XXXXX

Chapter 3

-Sunday December 3, 2006-

Jeff and Matt were busy getting ready for their match against MNM. They looked around for their childhood friend not finding her.

"I wonder where Janey is." said Jeff confused and worried.

"I wouldn't worry about her Jeff. She can handle things on her own we have a lot more things to worry about." said Matt looking into his brothers green eyes.

Jeff rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Sure what ever."

There was a knock on the door.

Jeff shook his head and went to the door. He opened it and saw one of the ECW refs. "Yeah?"

"Your match is up next."

"Thank you." He said. He looked at his brother. "Let's go Matt our match is next."

The two Hardys went to the entrance. They saw Mercury Nitro and Melina walk by them.

"You better be ready to go down Hardy boys." Hissed Melina.

"Oh go to hell Melina." Muttered Jeff.

"Fuck you Hardy."

"Oh shut the hell up Melina." said Matt mutting as well. "Your boys will lose tonight against us."

-Ring-

**Tazz: "This is going to be one hell of a match the newly reunited Hardy Boys are going against the newly reunited MNM. Which one is going to be more extreme?"**

**Joey: "I can't wait to see this match pull underway."**

**-MNM's Theme-**

**Dana: "Making their way to the ring weighing in 438 pounds from Los Angeles California. Mercury Nitro and Melina MNM!"**

**MNM came out and got into the ring. They waited for The Hardys to come out.**

**-Jeff's Theme-**

**Dana: "And their opponents Making their way to the ring at a combined weight of 450 pounds from Cameron North Carolina Jeff and Matt Hardy THE HARDY BOYS!"**

**Matt and Jeff came out. They waited for Jane to come out.**

**-Last Resort-**

**Dana: "And their manager from Cameron North Carolina Jane RYANS!"**

**Jane came out and met up with them. They got into the ring together.**

**Melina was glaring at Jane and Jane was glaring at Melina.**

**Tazz: "Seems like we are going to have a cat fight between these two girls. Jane Ryans is a new Diva and is here on ECW to support her team the Hardy Boys."**

**Joey: "This is going to be one hell of a match."**

**During the match some how Melina had slapped Jane across the face. Jane went crazy doing wild stunts as she learned when she was in OMEGA. She did a swanton bomb right onto Melina. She landed on the concrete ground. Jane held her back in pain not wanting to let anyone know that she was hurting as bad as she lead them to believe. She sure was a crazy girl, but she was part of Team Xtreme and it was the only way to keep Melina and her boys from cheating.**

**-Jeff's theme-**

**Dana: "Here's your winners The HARDYS!"**

**Jeff and Matt got out of the ring. Both of them hurting a little. They helped Jane up of the concrete ground and they left together as a team.**

-Backstage-

Jeff looked at Jane. "Janey what the hell were you thinking?"

"Jeff you know damn well that I don't think that well when someone slaps me." she said defending herself from the younger Hardy brother.

"Easy Jeff she is Janey you know. She will go crazy if she feels like it and you know it."

"I didn't expect her to do that though. A swanton bomb off of the top rope onto the concrete ground. Hell that is insane as hell."

"I am not sane. You know that Jeffrey." she said crossing her arms.

"Well I wish you weren't like that."

"Sorry Jeffaroo. I am not going to just Melina slap me like she did."

"You sorry? That's the first Janey."

She laughed. "Ok can we go out to the bar now?"

"No not with you dressed like that. I don't think you want guys picking you up now do you?"

"No not really. Thanks for reminding me Jeffy."

Jeff nodded his head. "Ok after you change we can go."

"That sounds fair enough. Too bad this is the only thing that I have."

Matt and Jeff's eyes went wide.

"You're joking right?" asked Jeff.

"No I am not joking. This is the only thing I have to wear."

Matt looked at Jeff. "Let her borrow some of your clothes Jeff."

"They will be too big on her."

"So what. You want her to change and you will let her borrow your clothes then."

Jeff sighed. "Fine. She can wear my clothes."

Jane grinned. "Ok then give them to me."

Jeff went into the locker room and handed her a pair of pants and a shirt. "There just be careful with them."

"Don't you worry about your clothes Jeff. They will be taken care of." she said walking away. She came back a couple of minutes later wearing his clothes. "Thank you for letting me borrow them again."

Jeff sighed. "You're welcome."

The three of them went out to the bar that night.

-Bar-

Jane sat alone after the Hardys decided to get into a drinking contest. She wasn't really watching who was sitting next to her now.

"I am guessing that the Hardy Boys are deciding to drink tonight." said a male voice.

She turned to face who was talking to her.

"By the way my name is CM Punk."

"Jane Ryans."

"Nice to meet you Jane. I have never seen a woman so extreme in my life such as yourself. You doing a swanton bomb off the top rope landing on that bitchy squealing Melina of Raw."

"Yeah that bitch got everything that she deserved tonight."

"Yeah she sure did. You did a really great job. Have you ever thought of joining ECW?"

"No not really. Vince hired me to work with the Hardy boys."

"So do you have a boyfriend?"

"No I don't."

"Do you believe love at first sight?"

"Kinda." she amitted. "Sometimes. I never had a boyfriend."

"Never?"

"Yeah never. Just because I was adopted."

"Adopted?"

"Yeah adopted." She sighed. "My family died when someone came in firing their guns off."

"I am so sorry to hear that."

"Hey it wasn't your fault. It was someone elses fault."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Seriously? I have no idea."

"Hey why don't we go out sometime?"

She looked at him. "That sounds good to me." She said smiling at him.

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"I am supposed to be on Raw tomorrow. I can go before that or maybe afterwards."

"I say afterwards."

"That sounds good to me." She looked at her watch. "I should get going." She walked over to the Hardys. "Hey boys I am going to get going ok."

Jeff looked over at Jane half drunkenly. "That sounds ok."

Jane shook her head. "Fine Matt watch your brother."

"Yeah I will." He said not so drunk as his younger brother.

She shook her head and walked away from the Hardys. She laughed at seeing the younger Hardy boy drunk again. She got into her black rental car. She drove to the hotel and got out of her car. She looked up into the sky. She shook her head. "Some times things are not what they seem. I wish they were better for me. Mom and dad I am so sorry that I turned out this way. I wish I never turned out this way. I am a big screw up and nothing more. Now I am going out with Jeff and Matt's good friends CM Punk. What can I do now." Tears came to her eyes. "I wish you were still here. Who would you approve of. Punk or one of the Hardys? I can't make a choice the both of the Hardys have been my long time friends and now I am with someone else. What can I do." She ran a hand through her dark hair. "What can I do. I am such a screw up." She walked into her hotel room and sat down on her bed.

-Give me a reason to believe that you're gone

I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong

Moonlight on the soft brown earth

It leads me to where you lay

They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home

CHORUS:

I will stay forever here with you

My love

The softly spoken words you gave me

Even in death our love goes on

Some say I'm crazy for my love, Oh my love

But no bonds can hold me from your side, Oh my love

They don't know you can't leave me

They don't hear you singing to me

Chorus

And I can't love you, anymore than I do

People die, but real love is forever.-

She shook her head. She let out a sigh.

XXXXX

That's the end of chapter three. I hope you liked it. Tell me if I need to add anything or put some more drama in it.


End file.
